


The Sweetest Memory

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: During a leisurely breakfast, Niles and Daphne reflect on the moment that changed their lives forever.
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 4





	The Sweetest Memory

The morning sunlight warmed her face as she sat enjoying a leisurely breakfast with the man she loved so deeply. But there was something different about him on this cold November morning. He was quiet, reserved, barely speaking except for the occasional brief answers to her questions. And it worried her.

Niles was a morning person; talkative, cheerful and even a bit romantic at times. She'd lost count of how many times she'd come downstairs after being awakened by the wonderful smell of waffles or pancakes and found him sitting at the table, holding a red rose. He was just that sort of man. However, none of his usual traits were present now and she wondered what it meant. He'd just gotten over a terrible cold; one that left him weak and exhausted (and Daphne a bit frightened, for she'd never seen him quite so ill before), and she feared that quite possibly, his illness might have returned. Instinctively she reached for his forehead, relieved that it was cool to the touch.

"Sweetheart, hare you feeling all right?"

He looked up and nodded. "I'm fine."

She sighed, knowing that this was the only type of answer she was going to get. But she didn't want to press the subject. And so she simply smiled. "All right."  
Long moments passed as they ate; she stealing glances at him from time to time, and he, focused on his newspaper. Finally he sat the paper down and took a sip of his coffee. But then something about him changed. His eyes held a faraway look and, to her delight, the beginnings of a smile. She returned his smile and reached for his hand across the table.

"What are you thinking about, Niles?"

He squeezed her hand. "Something that happened a long time ago when I thought my life was over. I was sitting in Dad's Winnebago, dangerously close to tears."

A lump formed in her throat and she moved her thumb slowly across his hand. "Niles…"

"There was a knock on the door and I turned to find an angel in a beautiful wedding gown standing there, asking if I was free for a date. It was the happiest moment of my life. Well one of them, anyway."

Daphne brushed away tears and rose from her chair. She went to him, cradling her husband's face in her hands as she leaned to kiss his lips. "That's my favorite memory too."

When she drew back she noticed that his smile had disappeared. "Daphne, I'm so sorry. I really and truly am."

Stunned by his words, she stared at him in disbelief. "Niles, what are you saying? What on earth do you have to be sorry for? I'm not sorry that it happened. Not even for one moment."

He sighed deeply. "I know. But we could have been together a long time ago if I hadn't been such a coward. I'm so sorry, Daphne."

She coaxed him out of his chair and held him close, kissing him again and again. "I'm not. I always think to meself that if only I had realized how you felt; before you married

Mel, and before I accepted Donny's proposal that things would be very different now."

"You're right, Daphne. I feel the same way. Not a day goes by when-."

She silenced him with a kiss. "I don't want things to be different, Niles. I wouldn't change one moment of what happened to bring us together. Not one moment. My life with

you is absolutely perfect, Niles Crane. And I wouldn't change one moment of it."

He chuckled. "You already said that, remember?"

"Well, maybe I meant it enough to say it twice." She said, grinning mischievously. "I love you, Niles Crane."

"And I love you too, Daphne."

After a few more kisses, Niles paused. "You know…" He began thoughtfully. "It's still early. I don't have any patients scheduled until late this afternoon. Suppose we could-."

She could feel her heart beat beneath her chest. "That sounds lovely. I'll call your brother and tell him that I'll be over a little later. I'm sure he'll understand."

She rushed into the kitchen and made a quick phone call, grateful that Frasier's answering machine clicked on, prompting her to leave a message.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She said after Frasier's recorded greeting gave way to the beep. "But I want to spend time with me husband this morning."

Leaving the breakfast dishes on the table, she returned to the stairway, where Niles was waiting and took his hand. Together they headed toward their bedroom, throwing their clothes this way and that.

Taking pleasure in the warmth of each other, the morning sunlight gave way to the afternoon. She was sure that this day would bring yet another wonderful memory.

THE END


End file.
